Autoimmune diseases occur when an organism's immune system fails to recognize some of the organism's own tissues as “self” and attacks them as “foreign.” Normally, self-tolerance is developed early by developmental events within the immune system that prevent the organism's own T cells and B cells from reacting with the organism's own tissues. These early immune responses are mediated by the binding of antigens to MHC molecules and presentation to T cell receptors.
This self-tolerance process breaks down when autoimmune diseases develop and the organism's own tissues and proteins are recognized as “autoantigens” and attacked by the organism's immune system. For example, multiple sclerosis is believed to be an autoimmune disease occurring when the immune system attacks the myelin sheath, whose function is to insulate and protect nerves. It is a progressive disease characterized by demyelination, followed by neuronal and motor function loss. Rheumatoid arthritis (“RA”) is also believed to be an autoimmune disease which involves chronic inflammation of the synovial joints and infiltration by activated T cells, macrophages and plasma cells, leading to a progressive destruction of the articular cartilage. It is the most severe form of joint disease. The nature of the autoantigen(s) attacked in rheumatoid arthritis is poorly understood, although collagen type II is a candidate.
A tendency to develop multiple sclerosis and rheumatoid arthritis is inherited. These diseases occur more frequently in individuals carrying one or more characteristic MHC class II alleles. For example, inherited susceptibility for rheumatoid arthritis is strongly associated with the MHC class II DRB1 *0401, DRB 1 *0404, or DRB 1*0405 or the DRB1*0101 alleles. The histocompatibility locus antigens (HLA) are found on the surface of cells and help determine the individuality of tissues from different persons. Genes for histocompatibility locus antigens are located in the same region of chromosome 6 as the major histocompatibility complex (MHC). The MHC region expresses a number of distinctive classes of molecules in various cells of the body, the genes being, in order of sequence along the chromosome, the Class I, II and III MHC genes. The Class I genes consist of HLA genes, which are further subdivided into A, B and C subregions. The Class II genes are subdivided into the DR, DQ and DP subregions. The MHC-DR molecules are the best known; these occur on the surfaces of antigen presenting cells such as macrophages, dendritic cells of lymphoid tissue and epidermal cells. The Class III MHC products are expressed in various components of the complement system, as well as in some non-immune related cells.
A number of therapeutic agents have been developed to treat autoimmune diseases, including steroidal and non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs, for example, methotrexate; various interferons; and certain inhibitors of prostaglandin synthesis. However, these agents can be toxic when used for more than short periods of time or cause undesirable side effects. Other therapeutic agents bind to and/or inhibit the inflammatory activity of tumor necrosis factor (TNF), for example, anti-TNF specific antibodies or antibody fragments, or a soluble form of the TNF receptor. These agents target a protein on the surface of a T cell and generally prevent interaction with an antigen presenting cell (APC). However, therapeutic compositions containing natural folded proteins are often difficult to produce, formulate, store, and deliver. Moreover, the innate heterogeneity of the immune system can limit the effectiveness of drugs and complicate long-term treatment of autoimmune diseases.
Glatiramer acetate (Copolymer 1; Cop 1; hereinafter GLAT copolymer) is a mixture of polypeptides composed of alanine, glutamic acid, lysine, and tyrosine in a molar ratio of approximately 4.6:1.5:3.6:1.0, respectively, which is synthesized by chemically polymerizing the four amino acids, forming products with average molecular weights ranging from about 4000 to about 13,000 daltons. The corresponding molar fractions are approximately 0.427 for alanine, 0.141 for glutamic acid, 0.337 for lysine and 0.093 for tyrosine, and may vary by about +/−10%. Related copolymers are mixtures of polypeptides composed of three (thus, “terpolymers”) of the four aforementioned amino acids. Copolymer 1 and the terpolymers address the innate heterogeneity of the mammalian immune system and human population and are effective for treatment of autoimmune diseases and other immune conditions. Preferred average molecular weight ranges and processes of making terpolymers are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,808, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Copolymer-1, according to the present invention, may be prepared by methods known in the art, for example, the process disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,550, wherein the N-carboxyanhydrides of tyrosine, alanine, γ-benzyl glutamate and E-N-trifluoro-acetyllysine are polymerised at ambient temperature in anhydrous dioxane with diethylamine as initiator. The deblocking of the γ-carboxyl group of the glutamic acid is effected by hydrogen bromide in glacial acetic acid and is followed by the removal of the trifluoroacetyl groups from the lysine residues by iM piperidine. For the purposes of the application, the terms “ambient temperature” and “room temperature” should be understood to mean a temperature ranging from about 20° to about 26° C. The copolymer-1with the required molecular weight profile can be obtained either by methods known per se. Such methods include chromatography of copolymer-1 containing high molecular weight species and collecting the fractions without the undesired species or by partial acid or enzymatic hydrolysis to remove the high molecular weight species with subsequent purification by dialysis or ultrafiltration. A further method to obtain copolymer-1 with the desired molecular weight profile is by preparing the desired species while the amino acids are still protected and then obtain the correct species directly upon removing the protection. The compositions of the present invention may be formulated by conventional methods known in the art. Preferably, the composition is lyophilized and formed into an aqueous solution suitable for sub-cutaneous injection. Alternatively, copolymer-1 may be formulated in any of the forms known in the art for preparing oral, nasal, buccal, or rectal formulations of peptide drugs. Also contemplated by the invention are other copolymers comprised of other combinations of three, four, or five or more amino acids.
To certify a Copolymer 1 or terpolymer preparation for use in a pharmaceutical products, it is necessary to accurately determine the molecular weight distribution of the polypeptides in the preparation. One method for determining the molecular weight is chromatography on a Superose 12 column (a cross-linked, agarose-based medium with an exclusion limit of 2×106 Daltons, an optimal separation range of 1000 to 3×105 Daltons, and a bead diameter of 20–40 μm). Calibration coefficients of columns for determination of glatiramer acetate molecular weight have been determined using glatiramer acetate batches with indirectly measured molecular weights. Indirect measures have included viscosimetry and velocity-sedimentation ultracentrifugation. More recently, batches of glatiramer acetate markers have been prepared whose molecular weights were determined by multiple angle laser light scattering (MALLS).
Thus, a need exists for molecular weight markers useful as standards for determining the molecular weight distribution of copolymer compositions contemplated by the invention. Desirable molecular weight markers have defined molecular weights and physical properties which are analogous to the molecules for which molecular weight is to be determined. Ideally, there is a linear relationship between the defined molecular weights (or the log of the defined molecular weights) of the markers and a measurable physical property such as, for example, the molar ellipticity of the markers, or the retention time of the markers on a molecular sizing column.